the_gioi_anime_anime_worldfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Tenchi Muyo!
Tenchi Muyo! (天地 無用! Tenchi Muyō !, thắp sáng. "Don't Turn Over" hoặc "No Need for Tenchi!") Là anime, tiểu thuyết và truyện tranh Nhật Bản. Loạt phim ban đầu đã bắt đầu với một tập phim gồm 6 tập được gọi là Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki (天地 無用! 魎 皇 鬼 Tenchi Muyō! Ryōōki) được tạo ra bởi Masaki Kajishima và Hiroki Hayashi, và phát hành tại Nhật Bản vào ngày 25 tháng 9 năm 1992. Bộ phim được phát hành bởi Pioneer LDC ở Anh vào năm 1994. 5 Khi sự nổi tiếng của nó phát triển, nó đã thúc đẩy một tập phim thứ bảy có tiêu đề Tenchi Muyo! Đặc biệt: Đêm trước lễ hội (còn được gọi là đặc biệt Tenchi) và một Tenchi Muyo độc lập! Mihoshi Special. Một loạt OVA thứ hai được đạo diễn bởi Kenichi Yatani được phát hành năm 1994, và một loạt OVA thứ ba, cũng do Kenichi đạo diễn, được phát hành năm 2003. Một loạt OVA thứ tư được sản xuất tại Nhật Bản, 6 7 với bộ sưu tập đầu tiên được phát hành vào ngày 30 tháng 11 năm 2016. 8 9 Các tập sau đây được lên kế hoạch phát hành với khoảng thời gian 3 tháng, và phần cuối cùng của loạt phim đến vào ngày 30 tháng 8 năm 2017. 10 11 12 Một loạt phim truyền hình anime được gọi là Tenchi Universe (天地 無用! Tenchi Muyō!) Đã được phát hành vào năm 1995 và kể lại câu chuyện sáu tập đầu tiên.Tenchi ở Tokyo (新 ・ 天地 無用! Shin Tenchi Muyō!) Đã được tạo ra vào năm 1997, và là một phiên bản thay thế khác của câu chuyện gốc. Phiên bản mới nhất của bộ truyện có tên Ai Tenchi Muyo !, đã được phát sóng trên Tokyo MX vào năm 2014. 13 Loạt phim spin-off của Tenchi Muyo! cũng được tạo ra. Magical Girl Pretty Sammy là một ví dụ được chuyển thể thành một bộ truyện tranh. Thương hiệu này cũng đã cho ra đời các CD nhạc nền và các hàng hóa khác được phát hành ở cả Nhật Bản và Mỹ. Khái niệm Masaki Kajishima và Hiroki Hayashi, cả hai đều làm việc trên OVAs Bubblegum Crisis, trích dẫn chương trình như là nguồn cảm hứng cho Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki. Trong một cuộc phỏng vấn với AIC, Hayashi mô tả Bubblegum Crisis là "một anime khá ảm đạm. Chiến đấu nghiêm trọng, mối quan hệ phức tạp của con người, và Mega Tokyo tối." Họ nghĩ sẽ rất vui khi tạo ra một số tập phim hài với những ý tưởng như các cô gái đi đến suối nước nóng, nhưng nó đã bị các nhà tài trợ từ chối. Ông cũng nói rằng có một xu hướng để có một loạt các nhân vật của một giới và một người duy nhất của giới tính khác, và hỏi nếu Mackey (anh trai của Sylia) là một nhân vật chính, đảo ngược kịch bản Bubblegum. Điều này đã trở thành cơ sở cho Tenchi Muyo! 14 Trong thiết kế Ryoko, Kajishima và Hayashi được lấy cảm hứng từ bộ phim sitcom người Mỹ I Dream of Jeannie và muốn sử dụng cô ấy trong tác phẩm của họ. Trong tập đầu tiên, Tenchi sẽ mở hang kín, đó là một tham chiếu đến chai của Jeannie, và một "phù thủy dễ thương" sẽ nhảy ra ngoài. Hayashi nói rằng Tenchi là "loại" dựa trên Mackey, và sau Tenchi và Ryoko, các cô gái khác được thiết kế là nhân vật để cân bằng hình ảnh trong các khái niệm rất sớm của bộ truyện, và rằng họ là những nhân vật nguyên bản. ] Phương tiện truyền thông OVA Bài chi tiết: Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki OVA đầu tiên có tựa đề Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki và được tạo ra bởi Masaki Kajishima.Bộ phim được chia thành 4 OVA. OVA thứ tư phát hành tập cuối cùng của nó vào ngày 13 tháng 9 năm 2017. Manga Hitoshi Okuda đã viết hai manga series dựa trên series OVA. Manga đầu tiên có tựa đề No Need for Tenchi (Ryo-Ohki) và được xuất bản bởi Kadokawa Shoten và được đăng trên tạp chí Dragon Comic Jr. từ ngày 16 tháng 12 năm 1994 đến ngày 9 tháng 6 năm 2000. dẫn cần thiết Bộ truyện được thu thập thành 12 tập tankōbon. Loạt phim thứ hai mang tên The All-New Tenchi Muyo! (新 ・ 天地 無用! 魎 皇 鬼 Shin Tenchi Muyō! Ryo-Ohki, Tenchi Muyo! Ryu-Ohki) cũng được xuất bản bởi Kadokawa Shoten và được đăng trên tạp chí Dragon Comic Age từ ngày 26 tháng 7 năm 2000 đến ngày 9 tháng 12 năm 2005. [ trích dẫn cần thiết] Bộ truyện được thu thập thành 10 tập tankōbon. TV series Bài chi tiết: Tenchi Universe, Tenchi in Tokyo, Tenchi Muyo! GXP, and Ai Tenchi Muyo! Sau khi bộ phim OVA đầu tiên được phát sóng, AIC bắt đầu xem xét các bản chuyển thể của TV vượt quá đặc biệt của Mihoshi. Năm 1995 Tenchi Universe (天地 無用! 宇宙 篇 Tenchi Muyō! Uchū Hen), một tập phim truyền hình anime 26 tập được tạo ra bởi Hiroshi Negishi, hoạt hình bởi AIC và được sản xuất bởi Pioneer. Nó được dựa trên sáu tập đầu tiên của loạt OVA và đặc biệt Mihoshi. Hai năm sau, một sản phẩm khác của AIC được theo sau là Tenchi ở Tokyo (新 ・ 天地 無用! Shin Tenchi Muyō !, New Tenchi Muyo!), Phát sóng năm 1997 và cũng có 26 tập. Nó mượn các nhân vật và một số thiết bị âm mưu từ các hóa thân trước đó, nhưng với một sự thay đổi nghệ thuật đáng chú ý và các khái niệm rất khác nhau, chẳng hạn như tập trung vào trường trung học Tenchi và là một linh mục ở Tokyo dẫn nguồn Dòng mới nhất Ai Tenchi Muyo! (愛 ・ 天地 無用！) được phát sóng vào tháng 10 năm 2014. Bộ truyện kỷ niệm 20 năm thành lập thương hiệu và được tài trợ bởi thành phố Takahashi, Okayama. Phim Một bộ phim hoạt hình có tựa đề Tenchi the Movie: Tenchi Muyo in Love, được tạo ra bởi Hiroshi Negishi, là sự tiếp nối của bộ phim truyền hình Tenchi Universe. Một bộ phim thứ hai, Tenchi the Movie 2: The Daughter of Darkness, được chuyển thể từ một cuốn tiểu thuyết được viết bởi Naoko Hasegawa. Bộ phim thứ ba có tiêu đề Tenchi Forever! The Movie, là phần tiếp theo của Tenchi Muyo in Love và được chuyển thể thành một bộ truyện có tiêu đề Tenchi Muyo! Trong Tình yêu 2: Bộ nhớ vĩnh cửu. Tiểu thuyết Kajishima đã viết một số cuốn sách dựa trên nhượng quyền thương mại, bao gồm cả Tenchi Muyo đang diễn ra! GXP: Bộ phim tiểu thuyết Galaxy Transport Transporter, tiểu thuyết Shin Tenchi Muyo! Jurai, Shin Tenchi Muyo! Yosho, và Shin Tenchi Muyo!Washu, và gần đây, chiến dịch Paradise Wars. 15 Ngoài ra còn có một số dōjinshi và phỏng vấn với Kajishima, cũng như một cuốn sách đồng hành, 101 câu hỏi và câu trả lời của Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Oh-Ki dẫn nguồn Naoko Hasegawa đã viết một loạt mười ba tiểu thuyết ánh sáng tiếp tục từ loạt OVA đầu tiên, bắt đầu với "Một khách truy cập sau khác: Quẻ tình yêu" vào năm 1993. dẫn nguồn Seven Seas Entertainment đã cấp phép cho tiểu thuyết ánh sáng Shin Tenchi Muyo!Jurai, Shin Tenchi Muyo! Yosho, Shin Tenchi Muyo! Washu cho một bản phát hành ở Bắc Mỹ. 15 Trò chơi điện tử Nhiều trò chơi điện tử đã được phát hành dựa trên nhượng quyền thương mại, chẳng hạn như Tenchi Muyo! Trò chơi Hen cho Super Famicom. 16 Radio Một bộ phim truyền hình được phát hành có tiêu đề Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-ohki Manatsu no Carnival. dẫn nguồn Spin-off Toffi spinoff đầu tiên là series Magical Girl Pretty Sammy, một loạt các cô gái phép thuật, nơi Sasami là nhân vật chính. Việc sử dụng đầu tiên của Pretty Sammy là trong Tenchi Muyo! Sound File, một bản phát hành video nhạc duy nhất của Nhật Bản. Các hình ảnh động tương tự đã được sử dụng trong phần kết thúc của Tenchi Muyo!Mihoshi Special. Năm 1995, một loạt 3 tập phim Pretty Sammy OVA bắt đầu, nơi Sasami, người được biết đến như Sasami Kawai, kỳ diệu trở thành Pretty Sammy.Loạt Pretty Sammy thứ hai là một bộ phim truyền hình, được phát hành vào năm 1996, còn được gọi là Magical Project S. Loạt bài này liên tục tách biệt với chuỗi OVA.Pretty Sammy cũng xuất hiện trong Mihoshi Special vào cuối câu chuyện của Mihoshi, và trong một chuỗi thực tế thay thế trong loạt Tenchi Universe. Cũng được tạo ra bởi Masaki Kajishima, series OVA 1997 Photon: The Idiot Adventures có liên quan đến Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-ohki vũ trụ, hoặc cụ thể hơn, phần mới đây của nó, Tenchi Muyo! Chiến tranh trên Geminar. Tenchi Muyo! Chiến tranh trên Geminar sao chép một số yếu tố từ Photon: Cuộc phiêu lưu Idiot, chẳng hạn như Koros, Aho năng lượng, có một công chúa tên Lashara, và một anh hùng trẻ với khả năng siêu phàm mạnh mẽ như vậy anh thực tế bất khả chiến bại. Bộ phim năm 1999 Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure liên quan tới Mencho Tenchi! Vũ trụ Ryo-ohki, do sự sử dụng trắng trợn của "Đôi cánh Lighthawk" gắn liền với triều đại Jurai ở Tenchi Muyo. dẫn nguồn Người tạo ra cả hai bản Dual! và Tenchi Muyo !, Masaki Kajishima, xác nhận rằng Dual! liên quan đến Tenchi Muyo !, và thực tế là một phiên bản thay thế của Tenchi Muyo! dẫn nguồn Người bảo vệ trật tự đã xuất bản một loạt các cuốn sách trò chơi nhập vai Tenchi Muyo bằng tiếng Anh dựa trên loạt phim khác nhau trong thương hiệu Tenchi bắt đầu từ năm 2000. Tenchi Muyo! GXP được phát hành tại Nhật Bản vào năm 2001. Bộ phim diễn ra trong phiên bản Kajishima của sự liên tục OVA, và được thiết lập một năm sau các sự kiện của loạt OVA thứ ba (mặc dù được phát hành lần đầu tiên theo thứ tự thời gian).Nhân vật chính là Seina Yamada, một người bạn của Tenchi Masaki, người vô tình gia nhập cảnh sát Galaxy. Nhiều nhân vật từ Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-ohki xuất hiện trong series này, bao gồm việc sử dụng Seiryo Tennan như một nhân vật chính và một Tenchi Muyo chính thức! crossover trong tập 17. Lập trình viên chiến đấu Shirase là bộ phim truyền hình năm 2003 của loạt phim truyền hình Pretty Sammy OVA và TV, giữ nhân vật Misao Amano từ Pretty Sammy, và với nhân vật chính Akira Shirase, người chú vĩ đại của Misao; tuy nhiên, nó có rất ít điểm chung với loạt phim Pretty Sammy bởi vì nó không có ma thuật, cũng như Sasami, cũng không phải là bản ngã thay đổi của Misao, Pixy Misa. Sasami: Magical Girls Club được phát sóng tại Nhật Bản vào năm 2006. Sự quay vòng thứ ba liên quan đến Sasami (được biết đến ở đây là Sasami Iwakura) là nhân vật chính. Dòng Tenchi spin-off mới nhất được gọi là Tenchi Muyo! Chiến tranh trên Geminar (aka Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari) theo sau câu chuyện của anh trai cùng cha khác mẹ của Tenchi là Kenshi Masaki khi anh thấy mình đang ở thế giới nước ngoài sử dụng những cỗ máy hình người để chiến đấu với cuộc chiến của họ. Chú thích # Kimlinger, Carl. "Tenchi Muyo! OVA Series". Anime News Network. Retrieved 2 October 2014. #'Jump up^' See, Raphael. "Tenchi Muyo!". T.H.E.M. Anime Reviews. Retrieved 2 October 2014. #'Jump up^' "Watch Tenchi Muyo! OVA Series Anime Episodes Streaming on FUNimation". Funimation. Retrieved 2 October 2014. #'Jump up^' Oppliger, John (14 May 2010). "Ask John: Where is Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari?". Ask John (column). AnimeNation Anime News Blog. Archived from the original on 6 October 2014. Retrieved 2 October 2014. #'Jump up^' "Mangaphile". Manga Mania. United Kingdom: Dark Horse. 1''' (9): 4. March 1994. ISSN 0967-1315. #Jump up^' "4th Tenchi Muyo! Ryo Ohki Announced After 10 Years". ''animenewsnetwork.com. Retrieved 18 March 2018. #'Jump up^' "4th Tenchi Muyo! Ryo Ohki OVA Reveals More Cast, Anime Character Designs, 3rd Key Visual". animenewsnetwork.com. Retrieved 18 March 2018. #'Jump up^' "Tenchi Muyou Season 4 Reveals Staff, Ending Song, Fall OVA Launch, Visual". animenewsnetwork.com. Retrieved 18 March 2018. #'Jump up^' "天地無用! 魎皇鬼 第四期 1巻 特装版". Retrieved 18 March 2018 – via Amazon. #'Jump up^' "天地無用! 魎皇鬼 第四期 2巻 特装版". Retrieved 18 March 2018 – via Amazon. #'Jump up^' "天地無用! 魎皇鬼 第四期 3巻 特装版". Retrieved 18 March 2018 – via Amazon. #'Jump up^' "天地無用! 魎皇鬼 第四期 4巻 特装版". Retrieved 18 March 2018 – via Amazon. #'Jump up^' "Ai Tenchi Muyo Brings Back Original Characters". Anime News Network. 2004-08-29. Retrieved 2014-08-30. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tenchi_Muyo!#cite_ref-hayashi_interview_14-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tenchi_Muyo!#cite_ref-hayashi_interview_14-1 ''b] "Interview with Hiroki Hayashi". AIC Anime English Website. Anime International Company. February 2011. Archived from the original on July 5, 2011. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tenchi_Muyo!#cite_ref-Light_novel_15-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tenchi_Muyo!#cite_ref-Light_novel_15-1 ''b] "Seven Seas Explores Galactic Lore With License of TRUE TENCHI MUYO! Light Novel Series". Seven Seas Entertainment. November 16, 2017. Retrieved November 16, 2017. #'Jump up^' "Replay Muyo!". RPGamer. Retrieved 2014-09-24. Thể_loại:Danh sách các bộ